Just A Game
by IthilElentari
Summary: Has anyone heard of the game True Love? Well, that's what it's based on. can't say anything else, cause it would mess up the story. Wait- i 4got to make alicia say that she got the game from someone who was a true seer, not like trelawney. u will understa
1. The Game

A/N: Hey, I'm H/H

A/N: Hey, I'm H/H! That's all ya need to know! (Except for the fact that this is set in HP's 5th year.)

*Excerpt from Hermione Granger's diary*

...Now I know why diaries are supposed to be top-secret. I hope that NO-ONE will publish this after I die, like Anne Frank's diary was. Ugh! Anyway, the reason for this to be so top secret: I have a HUGE crush on Harry! He is so SWEET and ADORABLE and DARLING and..... I don't know what to do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't just go up and say "Hey Harry, I have a huge crush on you!" AAAGH!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DO I DO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I think I'll get off the topic now... but one last thing. Harry probably will never admit he likes me, because of Krum. After what happened last summer, I will never talk to him again! He is SO RUDE!! All he talks about is Quidditch, and he's such a snob!! Harry talks about Quidditch all the time, but he isn't anywhere near as stuck up. Now really off the topic...

*Excerpt from Harry Potter's diary*

...All right, now how do I say this? THIS IS TOO HARD!!!!!!!!! Um, I have to say this somewhere, but HOW?!?!?! I guess I'll just be blunt. I have a crush on Hermione. Not just a little crush- a HUGE, GIGANTIC, and ENORMOUS crush. Even just writing it out won't help, but how could I tell her?!?!?!?! I mean, she's so smart and pretty, AND there's Krum to reckon with!! WHY?!? I try to impress her at Quidditch, but now there's Krum!! I mean, next to him, I'm almost as bad as Malfoy!! Speaking of Malfoy...

*Lunch, a couple days later. Hermione is watching Alicia Spinnet write out something, which says...*

Fred Weasley

Angelina Johnson

T-0 L-2

R-1 O-2

U-0 V-0

E-4 E-4

58%

"What IS that supposed to be?" Hermione asked Alicia.

"Oh, it's just a weird little game... You write out two people's names and then write down the words "True Love." Then you count up how many of each letter there is. See how True and Love are in columns? First you add up however many numbers of letters there are in the "True" column, then the "Love" column, and that's the percentage of True Love. If the percent is under 50 there isn't any true love, and if it's over 100, man, someone is in LOVE!!!!!!!!!" Alicia went back to writing, with Hermione peering over her shoulder.

Harry James Potter

Hermione Elizabeth Granger (A/N: That's just what I think their middle names are/ sound good as.)

T-3 L-1

R-6 O-2

U-0 V-0

E-7 E-7

  1. 10

****

1610%!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(this is the way I was taught)

Hermione squeaked. Alicia grinned. Angelina, looking over Alicia's shoulder, laughed so hard she turned red and couldn't breathe. As soon as she recovered, she looked at Hermione and found her redder than the Gryffindor banner hanging from the wall. Quickly putting two and two together she yelled, " Harry!!! Alicia just did a True Love thing on you and Hermione, and you got 1610%!!!!!! Anything over 100 is a lot o' love!!!!! By the way Hermione's blushing, I think that for once this has hit right on the money!!!!!!!!!!!" She lapsed into more giggles. Hermione blushed even more, and quickly ran from the room.

Harry went red too. Angelina laughed even more hysterically. Harry pushed his plate away, hurriedly said, "I'm not hungry anymore," and left.

Many more giggles followed.
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    Meanwhile, in the library, Hermione was trying to pretend she was reading a book. It didn't work all that well, as she was still quite red and squeaky.
    Harry was searching for her, just as red as she was. He wasn't sure why, or what he was going to say, but he knew he had to find her.
    A/N: So, I stink at romance. Tell me something new. Only way to find out what happens is to review. I learned that game at school today, and that's what gave me the idea. The instructions up there are the real ones, if u wanna play. Bye!
    Nasha


	2. The Aftermath

A/N: i dunno, this is the only way i could finish it

A/N: i dunno, this is the only way i could finish it....... i can't write romance.........

*the library*

"Hermi? Where are you?" Harry called softly. A squeak greeted his question. "I know you're here, Hermi. Stop hiding." Another squeak. "Come ON Hermi!!! I need to tell you something!!!"

"Oh, fine!!! What?!" Hermione emerged, looking rather ruffled, and, well, squeaky.

"Well......... that game-" began Harry.

"You don't need to tell me. I already know that we won't be anything more than friends, no matter how I feel. You have Cho. I'm just the miss-know-it-all you can use to do your homework. I-" Hermione's voice was cut off.

"What?!?! I thought you liked Krummy- sorry Krum. I-" This time it was Harry who was interrupted.

"Does that mean you don't like Cho?" Hermione seemed to have a note of hope in her voice.

"Cho? No way! Does that mean YOU don't likeKrum?"

"Krum? He's the rudest prat in the universe!!!!" This time the hope in her voice was clear.

"Does that mean I have a chance?" questioned Harry, happily.

"Should I take that to mean **I** have a chance, too?" smiled Hermione.

"Indeed you should! I do beleive I'm hungry now. What about you?"

"Yes, I think so." They walked back to breakfast together. Angelina and Alicia were still a bit giggly, but Harry and Hermione didn't notice. They were too happy.

A/N: So I can't write romance!!! Please review, and u really don't need to tell me how stupid this was. Bye! ~*Nasha*~


End file.
